1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to recessed lighting fixtures. More particularly, the present disclosure describes a multifunctional recessed lighting fixture comprised of a variable combination of modular parts and unit components which are assembled in a plurality of possible variations resulting in distinctly different products while maintaining continuity in appearance among the diverse assembled recessed lighting options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for facilitating the attachment of lighting fixtures to suspended ceilings are available in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,995 describes a latching mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,889 describes a junction box, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,657 describe a support, all for use with lighting fixtures in suspension ceilings. Recessed lighting fixtures are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,262, 4,039,822, 4,086,480 and 4,646,212 all describe recessed lighting fixtures for suspension ceilings.
The typical ceiling-mounted, recessed lighting fixture is comprised of a frame with means for securing the frame to structural supports of the ceiling. For installation, the frame of the lighting fixture includes holes or brackets through which fasteners are used to position and attach the fixture to the supports. The standard suspended ceiling is a metal gridwork, spaced a fixed distance apart from the overhead structure. For attachment to the gridwork, the frame of the lighting fixture is usually provided with guideways for connection with the grid at a desired position.
Depending on building codes, architectural needs and specifier requirements, the ceiling environment for a specific lighting fixture application calls for a particular type of light source to be used in the fixture. For example, using an improper type or wattage of bulb can create hazards, such as an operating temperature higher than the fixture is able to accommodate for the specific environment. Different varieties of light sources such as incandescent, halogen, H.I.D. or fluorescent lamps also require diverse line voltage types and associated transformer and ballast categories. A need exists in the art for a versatile system which adapts to the wide variety of lighting needs within any particular ceiling environment.
Another problem with prior art devices is caused by the inflexibility and rigidity of the frame designs to adapt to different field requirements. Although metal grids, joists or other ceiling structures to which the lighting fixture is attached are intended to receive a range of recessed fixtures, that range is often limited depending on the type of frame used. As illustrations, installation of a device at a slight slope or in an awkward corner will prevent desired optics in that part of the room. The prior art fixtures often have a rigid, unchangeable frame geometry and must be mounted with undue care towards their relationship with the suspended ceiling or require another frame type altogether to obtain the preferred optics. Such excessive customized installation is somewhat contrary to cost limitations and often retards high quality, aesthetic work because contractors have to constantly keep the bid prices in mind.
Additionally, known recessed lighting fixtures are typically installed in hung ceilings with the socket harness electrically connected via a junction box located within the ceiling. The fixture's housing and accessories are usually, permanently installed within the ceiling structure. Installation of modifiers such as bulb socket harnesses, socket harness assemblies, reflector cones and other accessories for accentuating and diversifying the optical environment, necessitates obtaining access through awkward sites within the ceiling which becomes difficult because of limited space due to the ceiling structure, thermal insulation, electrical wiring and other conduits. Any modifications or adaptations to the available optics require that part of the ceiling be temporarily removed to allow access into the frame. Often the housing has to be dismounted to make such changes when there is limited free space immediately surrounding the housing.
A need exists for a lighting fixture having a constant frame with interchangeable, easily adaptable component assemblies which are mounted and exchanged with ease to suit the various lighting needs found in any given floor or wall space. In essence, known devices have a number of deficiencies regarding versatility to changing lighting requirements and-ease of installation of accessories to meet the different needs. A more efficient fixture design would not only facilitate installation, but also save interior design costs by reducing the number of different frames that must be purchased to meet the myriad of lighting needs required by specifiers.
Ceiling mounted, recessed fixtures are very widely used, in virtually every new construction operation, whether for residential or commercial use. Accordingly, significant costs savings may be achieved by reducing the variety and number of frame types required to complete a job. Thus, a need exists in the art for a unified system which adapts to the diversity of different optic requirements found even in the same room which is consistent with the economics of the intended use of mass-produced, easily installed lighting fixtures.